


D is for Devotion

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fulfills one of Sherlock's childhood dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from.
> 
> Thanks to Verity for the talk that brought the idea about and ScopesMonkey for sharing lots of D words. :)

John Watson disliked dishonesty and was dexterous in directness. Despite this, he had determinedly disguised some dealings this week from the detective he divided digs with. Sherlock's daft deduction that John was dim allowed the doctor to hide his devious, and difficult, deed.

Departing from his duty of diagnosing diseases, John arrived at their dwelling by dusk. He deposited the donation a dispatched courier had delivered earlier that day on his desk. On the dinner table, John disrupted devices his domineering friend had deserted. John detected Sherlock slamming their door and dashing into their den, drenched due to the dripping rain, while developing dinner.

John soon divvied their food onto dishes and distributed Sherlock's before descending onto their divan. Both devoured their desserts as well during Doctor Who. During dialogue, John had discovered Sherlock's devotion to the Doctor. As a developing boy he had desired a dummy of one of the delirious and disillusioned devils the Doctor dutifully defeated. His dictatorial dad had disrupted such dreams and left Sherlock disappointed.

The demons' disappearance from current destinations had dampened Sherlock's delight in their weekly diversion. After a devoted disciple's death was denied, John decidedly dropped the package in Sherlock's direction. He was disconcerted but directly discarded its dressings. Once displayed, Sherlock was driven to dumbness. It was a double for the Dalek he had desiderated decades earlier. The toy dictated it designs for doom and destruction. John's dimple deepened as Sherlock's fingers devotedly danced over the gift.


End file.
